


Double Desperation

by stuckyfucky



Series: Request Based One Shots [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Desperation, Drinking, Dry Humping, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Maybe a hint of plot i think, Not so dry actually, Omorashi, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Readers can have little a plot, Rutting, Sexual Content, This is basically just piss porn, Watersports, Wetting, as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyfucky/pseuds/stuckyfucky
Summary: Anon said: "maybe something like steve/bucky accidentally discovering that they have a omo kink after seeing the other wet themselves? and it takes steve and bucky on a journey of Sexual Discovery ™ or something jdfksfhjdgf"I actually started writing this back in like, October probably? As a standalone work, but got stuck halfway through and never finished it. Then someone gave me a request and this story was perfect,, still sitting unfinished in my notes app. This prompt was requested in January and I never worked on it either. Sorry! I've just been stuck not knowing how to finish it. But today, I will try. I'll probably just be lazy and skip straight to the next day with a '☆' since after their talk is when I got stuck. But at least it's getting done I guess! It's supposed to take place a couple weeks after my very first work I posted on here, called Shower. I originally started on this a couple weeks after I had posted Shower, so back then it just fit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Request Based One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Double Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> Anon said: "maybe something like steve/bucky accidentally discovering that they have a omo kink after seeing the other wet themselves? and it takes steve and bucky on a journey of Sexual Discovery ™ or something jdfksfhjdgf"
> 
> I actually started writing this back in like, October probably? As a standalone work, but got stuck halfway through and never finished it. Then someone gave me a request and this story was perfect,, still sitting unfinished in my notes app. This prompt was requested in January and I never worked on it either. Sorry! I've just been stuck not knowing how to finish it. But today, I will try. I'll probably just be lazy and skip straight to the next day with a '☆' since after their talk is when I got stuck. But at least it's getting done I guess! It's supposed to take place a couple weeks after my very first work I posted on here, called Shower. I originally started on this a couple weeks after I had posted Shower, so back then it just fit.

"Come on, Steve! Can't you drive any faster?"

"I'm going the speed limit, Buck. Calm down. We'll be home soon."

"Not soon enough! The speed limit is just a suggestion! You didn't care about the speed limit back in Bucharest, why do you care now?!"

"That's different! In Bucharest the authorities and T'Challa were trying to kill you!"

"So?"

"So right now nobody is after us! You're not in any danger, you're just impatient."

"I am too in danger! I'm in danger of pissing my pants if you don't hurry up!" Bucky huffed, shifting in his seat and pouting.

Steve rolled his eyes. His boyfriend is so dramatic. 

"We're less than 10 minutes away. Hold your horses."

"Fuck horses, I'd rather focus on holding my piss."

Steve couldn't help but chuckle under his breath.

"It's not funny! I'll remember this. Next time I'm driving I'm not stopping for you either."

"Oh hush. You could have gone when we stopped at Wendy's an hour ago. Instead you ordered a large tropical berry lemonade and downed the whole thing in 10 seconds flat. I didn't force you to do that, that was your own mistake."

"I was thirsty! And I didn't have to go that bad then!" Bucky crossed his legs and leaned forward as he spoke.

"Ughhhhh, Steve!"

"I know, Bucky, I know. Just a few more minutes. We're almost home."

Steve felt for his boyfriend, he really did. He didn't want Bucky to be upset, which he would be if he wet himself while awake again. Steve remembered how mortified Bucky had been that day Steve had taken too long in the shower. 

But while Steve felt sympathy for Bucky, he also felt something else, something dirty.

He hated the fact that he loved the way Bucky was shifting and squirming in the seat next to him right now. He wanted Bucky to make it home to go to the bathroom, but at the same time he wanted the opposite. He wanted to see Bucky lose control. It made him want to punch himself. 

Steve remembered that day, he remembered making eye contact with Bucky as his bladder gave out and he lost control. Watching the piss spread across their bed. It was different than when Bucky had his accidents at night, he was never awake when it happened and didn't feel it. It was something about the knowledge that Bucky had been trying to hold it in, probably squirming and crossing his legs and holding himself just like he was now. Trying so hard to keep control but losing anyway. That's what Steve had been thinking about every time he jacked off since that incident. He always felt guilty after he came.

Great, now Steve's dick is hard. Maybe Bucky won't notice, he's pretty distracted with his bladder right now anyway.

Steve tried to think about anything else other than Bucky's obvious discomfort next to him as they pulled into the Tower's parking garage. He was able to calm his erection down to being only half hard by sheer force of will. That was the best he could do, there was no way he could completely calm down with the way Bucky was writhing desperately less than a foot away from him.

Bucky was up and out of the car in the blink of an eye as soon as Steve parked. 

"You go ahead, I don't want to slow you down, I'll meet you up there." Steve said to Bucky, who was already turning to run to the elevator before Steve even finished his sentence. 

Steve had to lean against the car and spend a couple of minutes trying to forget about what just happened before his cock was soft and he was calm enough to follow Bucky up to their floor. He walked in to find Bucky on the couch, scrolling through his phone, looking a lot more relaxed than he had a few minutes ago.

"Feeling better?" Steve teased.

"Oh yeah, definitely. How about you, you got yourself under control now?" Bucky said with a smirk.

Steve blushed. "What? I don't get what you mean..." he trailed off as Bucky stood and made his way over.

"You think I didn't notice you all flustered, watching me squirm?" Bucky wraps his arms around Steve, nips lightly at his neck, just below the jawline. "I saw that tent in your pants, too. Thought maybe you smuggled the TV remote outta here. But I come in and it's still on the coffee table where I left it."

Steve scoffs and rolls his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." But he feels his face betray him as his cheeks burn and his blush darkens.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Bucky licks his way up the side of Steve's neck to breathe the words directly into his ear. His voice is dark, but playful.

"Get off me, you tease." Steve says, but he smiles as he says it, and he wraps his own arms around Bucky, landing a peck on his nose.

"Admit it, Stevie." Bucky says as he pulls away from Steve's embrace, but grips his wrists as he walks backwards to the couch. He sits down himself before pulling Steve down with him, so Steve is straddling Bucky's lap.

"Thinking about me taking a leak gets you all hot and bothered, huh?" Bucky leans forward to suck a little at the dip where Steve's collarbone meets his neck.

"No."

"Yes." Bucky bites down lightly, Steve shudders. "I'm not stupid, doll. You can't lie to me."

"You sure you're not stupid?" Steve teases, earning himself another nip.

"You think you're funny."

"Sometimes."

"Come on, Steve, you can tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

"It's not just you pissing," Steve admits, his blush returning. "It's what comes before that. The neediness, the desperation. You fighting with yourself, that's what's hot. I like watching you squirm. I wanna see you struggle and lose control. I like it. A lot. I'm sorry." 

Bucky pulls back then, to look Steve in the eyes. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because, Bucky. I know how upset it makes you, not being able to help something like that. I know you hate wetting the bed every night. I know it makes you feel even lower to lose that control during the day when you should be able to manage it. I remember how ashamed you were that day I took too long in the shower and you wet your pants waiting for me to get out. You cried. I don't ever want you to be upset, and I certainly don't want to be getting off on what causes it."

"Well, it sucks to be pissing in the bed as a grown ass adult. It really does. It's embarrassing. I was the Winter Soldier, HYDRA's greatest asset. I was a legendary assassin. Now I'm just a pathetic bedwetter."

"Stop it, Bucky. You're not pathetic. After all the trauma you've been through, you know it's not your fau-"

"You didn't let me finish. And you don't have to lie, it is kind of pathetic. Don't start getting all psychological with me. But, what I was about to say is on that day with the whole long shower incident, I was mostly just upset about what you would think. I was afraid of your reaction, your judgment. But you didn't make fun of me or hit me or break up with me and throw me out or any of the other things I thought you would do. You comforted me and told me it was okay. That was nice. I was embarrassed, don't get me wrong, but you helped me through it. It was alright because you were there for me."

Steve reaches up to cup Bucky's face in his hands, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "I'll always be there for you, Buck. I love you no matter what. Till the end of the line, remember?"

"I know. I love you too, Stevie. I also remember cuddling right here on the couch afterwards. You said you thought it was hot. I like turning you on. If me needing to piss gets you excited that's something we can explore together. I want to do this for you, for us."

"Are you sure, Bucky? Like, really sure? I don't want to push you. If this isn't something you really want then I don't want you to do it. Don't push yourself to make me happy."

"I want to do it Steve. I want to explore our kinks together. We should do it tomorrow. I'm not just saying it for your sake. I want to try new things with you."

"Tomorrow? Really?"

Bucky nods and leans forward to kiss Steve gently before leaning back again to look at him.

"Tomorrow. But, one condition."

"Anything you want, dollface."

"You have to do it, too. I want you to get desperate with me. Maybe it won't be so bad if it's the both of us together. I think I might like seeing you like that too, all squirmy and whatnot. I wanna see what the big deal is. Will you do it with me?"

Steve hadn't really thought about getting himself in that situation, or if it would do anything for him. He just thought it was hot on Bucky. But he would do anything to make Bucky happy, and if this would help Bucky feel good, or make him less self concious, of course he would do it. So, Steve didn't have to hesitate before he said, 

"Yeah, sounds like a plan."

☆

"What's all this?" Bucky asks when Steve comes in carrying several cases of beer. 

"Beer." Steve says.

"Well obviously. I mean what for? We can't get drunk."

"No." Steve says. "We can't. I know that. But you know what else alcohol is good for besides getting drunk? It's a diuretic. It makes your kidneys produce more urine at a faster rate. You remember our little chat yesterday, right?"

"Of course I remember." Bucky says. "You want to do it now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

There hadn't been much talking after their talk about this yesterday. Just incredible sex. Then sleep. Then it was seemingly forgotten as the next morning went on as normal, and it was now afternoon, and apparently time to put their plan into action. 

They both start with a beer each. Then another. Then another. Soon it's been an hour and the first case is gone.

"Do you need to go yet?" Bucky asks.

"Only a little." Steve says. "I think we should keep drinking."

They finish another case and by that time, they're both a little squirmy.

"I don't feel so good." Bucky says. Even though he can't get drunk, he's drank so much beer he's starting to feel nauseous. 

"Me neither. Maybe we should take a break." Steve says. "I kinda have to go now, anyway."

"Me too." Says Bucky. "Maybe we should just switch to water."

"Yeah, good idea Buck."

Steve grabs two gallon jugs of filtered water from the pantry. 

"I bet I can finish my gallon first." Bucky says, knowing Steve Rogers can never resist a challenge. 

"Oh? You think so, huh?" Steve says with a smirk.

"Yeah, I do think so - hey! You cheater!" Bucky says, watching Steve uncap his jug and start guzzling it before Bucky's even finished talking. He quickly opens his own jug and starts drinking as fast as he can, trying to catch up.

"I win!" Steve gasps, slamming his empty jug on the table. 

"Only because you cheated!" Bucky pauses drinking to speak. He's only halfway through his. He finishes the rest and puts his down too.

"My stomach is so full. I feel like I'm gonna puke." Bucky says.

"Me too." Steve says, fidgeting a little. "But I really gotta go now."

"Yeah, same." Says Bucky. 

"Let's take this to the bedroom."

Steve and Bucky sit together on the bed, both gradually growing more desperate as the minutes tick by. 

"All that beer and water is working fast." Bucky says.

"Yeah," says Steve. "That was the plan. You're still okay with this, right?"

"Yeah, I'm good, Stevie."

"Do you wanna do this naked, or should we stay dressed?" Steve asks. They're both still dressed in jeans and t-shirts. Bucky's jeans and shirt are both black, while Steve sports light blue jeans and a grey shirt.

"As much as I love seeing you naked, Rogers, I think this'll be hotter dressed." Bucky says. "I wanna watch you soak those jeans."

"Of course you do." Steve teases, leaning in and stealing a kiss.

Suddenly Bucky jumps on Steve, straddling his hips. He ruts into Steve's lap. "Let's pass the time with something." Bucky says.

"Oh yeah?" Steve says, grabbing a hold of Bucky's waist. "What something?"

Instead of answering, Bucky kisses Steve, prodding his open mouth with his tongue. They continue making out for a while, but making out quickly turns to simply grinding against each other through their jeans as their needs get worse.

"Fuck." Bucky says, pulling back. His face screws up as his hands wander down to his crotch, squeezing hard as his bladder spasms. "I really really gotta go!"

"Me too!" Steve says, grasping his own crotch. "Do you wanna keep going?" 

"Yeah."

They go back to swapping spit as they rut against each other, both hard despite their bladders' urgent warnings, but maybe that's the only thing keeping them in control. 

Steve pulls back with a whine as his bladder gives a desperate pang, grasping his dick and tensing up but feeling a little spurt of piss spray out anyway.

"I don't know if I can hold it, Buck!" He says. "I leaked a little."

"That's okay." Bucky says. "Go on me."

"What?"

"Piss on me. Please, Steve. I want it."

"Are - are you sure?" Steve asks. They hadn't talked about that. But if Bucky wants it, he'd do it. He'd do anything for Bucky. He imagines it, him standing over Bucky, freeing his cock from his jeans and letting go all over his body, while Bucky desperately tries to keep his own bladder under control. His hard cock twitches at the thought, and with the twitch comes another leak - this time he's not sure if it's piss or pre-cum, but whatever it is, he feels it dampen his jeans slightly under his hands. 

"I'm sure." Bucky says.

"I thought you said you wanted to see me soak these jeans." Steve says. "And that's gonna happen real soon."

"I want this instead." Bucky says, humping into Steve's thigh. "Please, Steve, I want this instead."

"Okay, if you're sure." 

Steve stands up, and another leak spurts out at the movement, and this time, he knows it's piss. It leaves a small wet spot on his jeans, and he feels a few drops drip down his left thigh. He has to grab himself and writhe in place to keep control, he can't lose it yet. Not before he even has the chance to take his dick out and fulfill Bucky's wish.

Bucky gingerly steps off the bed, lowering himself to the floor, both hands tightly gripping his dick the whole way down. He feels a little trickle when his knees hit the floor, and fights to hold the rest back, squirming as he waits for Steve. His bladder pulses harshly as he presses his thighs together, but he tries to keep still as he kneels in front of Steve.

Steve unbuttons his jeans, sighing as his bladder is given a little more room with that pressure off it. He slowly lowers his zip, pulls himself free from his underwear, and takes aim at Bucky's chest.

He just watches for a second, as Bucky fidgets in front of him, both his metal and flesh hand grasping at his own cock through his jeans. His aching bladder spasms suddenly, causing a small trickle to burst from the tip of his cock, dripping onto the hardwood floor below. He lets go then, sighing in relief as a strong stream starts, noisily hissing out and splashing against Bucky's shirt, soaking it and making it cling to his chest and abs.

Bucky gasps and squeezes harder, rutting into his own hands as Steve's hot piss hits his chest. He feels it trickle down his torso and his shirt quickly becomes saturated, wet and warm and making his need that much worse. He struggles to hold out as Steve empties his own bladder on him, but he's leaking now just from the feeling, from the sounds. The hiss is so loud in his ears, and the splashing and trickling as the piss runs down his body. He squirms, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth, tensing up and squeezing and trying everything he can think of just to hold on as leaks spurt out of him uncontrollably.

He tries, he really tries, but the second Steve's piss starts seeping into his own jeans, and he feels that hot liquid trickling over his cock, he's done for. His bladder spasms so hard it nearly feels like he's been stabbed, and his piss just starts spraying out before he can even think to stop it, and no amount of dick squeezing is gonna help.

Bucky moans, head falling back as his bladder forcefully empties, soaking his jeans from the inside while Steve continues soaking him from the outside.

"Fuck, are you pissing?" Steve says, not missing Bucky's obvious pleasure. 

"Yeah, so what. You are too." Bucky says, shuddering with relief as he continues pissing into his pants. 

"This is so hot. So fucking hot." Steve says as his own stream tapers off to a trickle. As soon as he's done pissing he can't hold back anymore, and immediately starts stroking himself off.

Bucky's rubbing his still pissing cock through his soaked jeans, and he moans when he sees what Steve's doing. 

"Cum on me, Steve." He breathes out. "Add it to your piss. Go on."

Steve continues stroking himself, feeling his orgasm building fast. He listens to the spray of Bucky's piss hitting the denim of his jeans, trickling into the huge puddle under him comprised of both of their piss. He cums with a moan, spurting onto Bucky's soaked shirt, still stroking himself through it.

Bucky's still rubbing himself through his jeans, and his stream is starting to slow down as Steve's cum hits his chest. He rubs faster as the last of his piss trickles out, he's hard as a rock and he's not gonna last long. 

He cums hard, his back arching and his head falling back again as the semen shoots from his dick, hot and sticky in contrast to the piss cooling on his clothes. He rubs himself through his orgasm, feeling his cock slide through the cum in his underwear as Steve bends down to kiss him.

He grabs Steve by his shirt collar, pulling him down on top of him as he falls back, eagerly wrapping his legs around Steve's waist as they kiss, rolling around in the lake of piss spread across the floor.

"I wanna fuck. Please, Stevie, let's fuck. Top or bottom. You pick." Bucky whines. He's already hard again, and he knows Steve is too, he can feel his firm length pressing against his thigh. The serum has its benefits. 

"Oh, we're definitely gonna fuck." Steve says.

* * *

Feel free to visit me on [Tumblr](http://stuckyfucky.tumblr.com) ! I made an account just for my AO3.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting paranoid! Lol. Yesterday I decided to take a short nap which accidentally turned into a full 6 hours of sleep. But anyway I woke up with a headache that gradually got worse as the night went on. It was rainy yesterday and colder than usual, so I had my heater on all day. Usually I only have it on at night. It's one of those old fashioned gas heaters where you have to light the pilot to turn it on. Anyway, my carbon monoxide detector fell off the ceiling a few days ago and broke. I gave it to the landlord to fix it, and haven't got it back yet. So naturally, with my heater on all day and my sudden headache, I started getting paranoid that I was getting carbon monoxide poisoning from the heater. So I took some tylenol and turned off the heater and just decided to be cold, not risking it. I feel much better today, but I still haven't turned my heater back on. I'm fine just huddling under my comforter. Also, spiders!!! Yuck!!! Fuck spiders!!! I've killed 2 of them this week already. One that was crawling up my arm while I was in bed. I couldn't handle it. He deserved to die imo. And another one I saw scurrying across the floor. Maybe he didn't deserve to die since he didn't touch me like his friend, but he ended up getting smacked with a flip flop and flushed down the toilet anyway. Sorry if you like spiders, but I don't!!! And now I'm paranoid that they're lurking in the corners, under my bed or even in my shoes, waiting to crawl on me when I'm not looking. *shudder*


End file.
